helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Appointment (Quest)
Info Foggy sent you a letter seeking for your help. Check out what's happening! Objective Go to Slum and find out what's happening: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Coin +5000 Notes *This event was part of the game's one year anniversary. *There is a hairstyle of the same name, Eternal Appointment. After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Foggy titled "Waiting for you" that reads: :Darling Magda, have you received the book I sent you? It is a story about anniversary carnival. I'll let you borrow it. -Foggy P.S. Also, if you don't understand something, bring it to me. I would love to explain it to you. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Young Lady, you are back. This is an urgent letter. Please be sure to read it immediately! Magda: Who sent it? Maid: Who...? I don't remember. I just think it must be very important... Magda: ...Let me take a look. Magda: "Life in danger. Need your help. --Foggy." Miss Foggy?! What happened? Maid: Foggy? I haven't heard this name before... Magda: There's no time to explain! Please, prepare the carriage! Story Chat 2 Magda: (Where is Miss Foggy?) (Damn... She's not here. Did something happen? What to do, what to do...) Foggy: Isn't that my darling Magda? You came here fast. Magda: Are you okay...? Why are you carrying so many... dishes? Foggy: Ah, you were so worried about me! I'm fine. I just wanted a reason to meet with you. Magda: I can't believe you anymore, Miss Foggy! Foggy: Don't be angry. I do have something important to tell you. Let's sit down. — Magda: If you can't say... Why do you have a pot here? Are you going to cook by yourself? Foggy: Yes. Magda: Then shouldn't it be moved into the kitchen? Foggy: No, it should be on the table. Magda: Why?! Are you planning to cook on the table?! Foggy: Don't worry. It won't burn anyone or anything. Magda: That's not the point! Foggy: Wait here for a bit. I'll go get the ingredients. Magda: ...Can I help you? Foggy: No! An aristocratic lady should just be willing to eat here! Magda: But I also want to do something, Miss Foggy! Foggy: Oh? Then you can help me wash these vegetables. I'll take care of the meat. Magda: What are you going to cook? Foggy: Why don't you take a guess? Magda: It seems all the ingredients are here... I don't understand. Foggy: Because we can't do much tonight, that's okay. Here's hot pot. Magda: What's that? Foggy: To put more simply, the soup is boiled while the ingredients are thrown in to cook. If you want to eat anything, you can do it yourself... We have a saying in Mandaria: "When you are in a bad mood, remember to find someone. Those who go to eat can accompany you for the rest of your life." Magda: Is that so? ...But your mood doesn't seem too good. Foggy: The festive season is coming and it's about time for family reunion, but I would've been alone at home. But your visit has cheered me up now. Magda: Do you remember the time when we first met? Foggy: Yeah, time flies. It's almost a year. Magda: Oh, those silly moments... Foggy: Even in those silly moments, you were perfect. Magda: Well, they are the sweetness I need in rough times. Foggy: I would love to be the one you can run to in rough times, cry with until the snot runs down your face... Haha, but I've never seen that. Forget about it, try the food I cooked. Magda: It smells good! Foggy: It's a secret recipe I learned during my travels. I can't eat it anywhere else. The soup is a little spicy here. We call it hop pot. Magda: Oh? Foggy: There's also a special kind of waterfowl in Mandaria. It is said they only have one partner in their lifetime. Try it! Magda: (I always think whatever she says today has another meaning...) Ah, it's so spicy! But I don't want to stop eating it! Foggy: Hahahah... Magda: What's so funny? Foggy: It's nothing. To think a noble girl like you is disregarding etiquette and sitting here to eat with me. I can't describe this feeling! Magda: Isn't one of the most famous Mandarian diviners, who is sitting in front of me, flustered in this very moment? Foggy: Hahah. Whenever I eat hot pot, I feel as if I'm surrounded by people. The world feels real and the people around me are also like that... I heard when people become immortal, they have to shed their hearts and emotions. They don't have to eat to keep living. But... how can I be willing to sacrifice such deliciousness and beauty of this world? Magda: It's indeed delicious though a bit spicy... As for the beauty, Miss Foggy, are you referring to me? You really know how to make a girl happy. Foggy: Yes. You are the beauty in my heart. I will only say sweet words to you and I want to talk to you all the time. What do you say? Magda: I... Story Chat 3 Maid: My Lady, here is a letter for you. Magda: Oh? Why is it so thick? (It's a book.. What's inside.. The letters are strange. How odd.) Oh, here's a letter. Let me see... Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Transcript Category:Event Quests